1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for motor vehicles, and more particularly to mirrors for improving the visibility of objects behind the driver of a motor vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
To drive safely, a motor vehicle driver requires as much information as possible about the existence, location and speed of other vehicles in his or her vicinity. Information about vehicles behind the driver is usually provided by glancing in mirrors, conventionally an interior rear view mirror, supplemented with one or two exterior mirrors, adjusted to view "blind spots," that is, areas not within view of the interior rear view mirror. However, consistently using several rear view mirrors can be difficult under adverse conditions, such as heavy traffic or inclement weather, when the driver's attention must be otherwise focused. The difficulty of using several rear view mirrors can become greater as a driver ages.
Conventional interior rear view mirrors for motor vehicles are adjustable to suit the height and seat position of the driver, as well as for day and night driving conditions. However, conventional interior rear view mirrors do not provide a view of the "blind spots" for which exterior mirrors are provided. A simple way to permit the driver to view the "blind spots" in the interior rear view mirror is by extending the width of that mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,415 discloses a three-section rear mirror in which the two wings are linked extendibly to the central mirror by separately adjustable tongs. Each wing can be adjusted angularly. However, when the wings are extended, the mirror does not provide a continuous view, but instead has its own "blind spots."
U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,328 discloses a rear view mirror having a single slidably extensible auxiliary mirror, which is also angularly adjustable. However, this device only provides a view of one of the two "blind spots" on either side of the central mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,138 discloses a rear view mirror having a pair of wing mirrors hinged to a central flat mirror, the wing mirrors being flat, except towards their outside edges, where they are convex. Depending on the width of the entire mirror assembly, the wings may interfere with use of the sun visors which are conventionally mounted on either side of the rear view mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 226,845 shows a design for an automotive rear view mirror having three separate panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,233 shows an extensible sun-visor mirror, having a front mirror which can be pulled down to reveal a rear mirror, the combination providing a large reflective surface for personal grooming.
Despite the efforts made at providing an interior rear view mirror which provides a view of the "blind spots" on either side of conventional interior rear view mirrors, there is a continuing need for such a mirror, especially one which can be used without interfering with the operation of the sun visors which are conventionally provided.